1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricating films and more particularly to dry lubricant coatings and method of forming and depositing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dry lubricants on highly loaded contact surfaces has been known in the past. For example, Molybdenum Disulfide (MoS.sub.2), in powdered form, has been used extensively as an assembly lubricant on wrist and link pin surfaces in various engines, the powder providing extremely good lubricating qualities. The use of powder, however, presents many disadvantages in the course of use particularly where the powder is of the fine kind and of pervasive characteristics. For this reason bonding agents have been sought in the past which in one way or another fix the dry lubricant to the surface selected.